El Principio Del Fin Y El Fin Del Principio
by LaRojas09
Summary: Todo principio tiene un final y este es ese final... pero todo final trae un nuevo comienzo y aquí es donde todo vuelve a comenzar para que una nueva aventura de comienzo para Hipo y Chimuelo. Lo se pésimo titulo y summary pero denle oportunidad soy nueva ;p


_**EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN**_

**HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON o COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRGAÓN, sus personajes en mayoría y escenarios también en mayoría pertenecen a DreamWorks y/o Cressida Cowell, a mí solo me pertenecen la historia, los nuevos personajes y escenarios de mi creación. Soy nueva y es mi primer fic no sean tan duros.**

**Si quieren opinar por face también se vale pueden encontrarme como LaRojas Rojas o LaRojas09 y sin más preámbulos la historia.**

_Toda la película transcurre tal cual hasta el punto donde Chimuelo le dispara a Estoico que es donde comienza esta historia._

Después del disparo Hipo se abrazó al cuerpo de Estoico, Chimuelo por su parte se acercó intentando disculparse, sin embargo Hipo se lo impidió y le dijo que se alejara que no les Hiciera más daño, muy a su pesar el dragón negro hizo caso y se alejó mientras Valka se acercaba a Hipo para decirle que no fue culpa de Chimuelo que estaba bajo control, e ese momento Drago le ordeno a su alfa que tomara control de todos los dragones lo que incluía a Chimuelo quien bajo órdenes del alfa intento seguir a los demás dragones en su vuelo de regreso a Berk, cayendo varias veces en el intento hasta que Drago lo monto y se lo llevo con los demás dragones.

Después de revisar a Estoico y descubrir que estaba vivo Bocón le dijo a Hipo quien se negaba a separarse del lado de su padre que yacía inconsciente argumentando que jamás lo alcanzarían ya que todos los dragones se fueron con el alfa y Drago se llevó a Chimuelo, a lo que Valka sugirió una idea que podría funcionar para que los chicos fueran a detener a Drago mientras ella y Bocón cuidaban de Estoico, muy a su pesar y con la preocupación de que Berk fuera totalmente destruido, los chicos montaron a los dragones bebe y volaron a toda prisa de regreso a Berk en una loca carrera como ninguna otra donde Eret chocó contra una pared de hielo debido a la poca o casi nula dirección que podían darle a los pequeños traviesos .

Cuando los chicos llegaron lo que encontraron dejo a los chicos con la boca abierta, el salvajibestia había congelado casi toda la aldea y todos los dragones volaban en círculos sobre la isla y sobre Chimuelo se encontraba Drago dándole a la gente de Berk la noticia de que Estoico había muerto.

Después de ver eso Hipo rápidamente ingenio un plan que consistía en distraer al salvajibestia mientras él se acercaba a Chimuelo para hacerlo entrar en razón y enfrentar a Drago para liberar al resto de los dragones.

Una vez hecho el plan todos se fueron a sus puestos y mientras los chicos distraían al enorme dragón, Hipo se acercó a Chimuelo. Drago al darse cuenta de los intentos de Hipo por hacer reaccionar a su dragón comenzó a decirle que no podía hacer nada que ningún dragón se resistía al control del alfa. Ignorando olímpicamente a Drago, Hipo comenzó a hablarle a su dragón, su amigo, su hermano para que volviera en sí.

Chimuelo escuchaba una voz, era familiar pero las imágenes frente a él estaban borrosas y no podía aclarar sus sentidos para averiguar mejor que ocurría, mientras Hipo comenzó a acercar la palma de su mano y toco la nariz del dragón justo como lo había hecho la primera vez cuando se conocieron. En la visión de Chimuelo todo se aclaró y frente a él se encontraba su mejor amigo, había vuelto por él, lo había perdonado y eso lo alegraba, ahora solo era cuestión de quitar el peso que no correspondía (al fin se imaginan cuanto no ha de pesar semejante mastodonte¬¬) y reemplazarlo por el correcto por lo que se sacudió y saco a Drago de su lomo en cual cayo en uno de los enormes colmillos del alfa, al salir Drago del lomo de Chimuelo Hipo se apresuró a saltar de vuelta al lomo de su amigo y recupero el control, ahora solo era cuestión de vencer al tirano alfa para poder vivir en paz de nuevo.

Después de que Hipo volviera a estar sobre Chimuelo volaron inmediatamente a tratar de luchar contra el alfa, pero después de unos instantes el salvajibestia los golpeo con la cola casi de la misma manera que cuando lucharon contra el muerte roja, derribando a Hipo del lomo de Chimuelo y mandándolo al suelo en un golpe sordo, al momento de caer Drago le había ordenado al salvajibestia disparar para lo cual se preparaba y dejarlo sepultado en hielo y justo al momento del disparo Chimuelo se interpuso cubriendo a Hipo con su cuerpo, en ese momento llego Valka y se arrodillo espantada frente a lo que parecía la tumba de su hijo mientras Drago se burlaba diciendo que eso le pasaría a quien quisiera enfrentarlo y nadie podía vencerlo.

Justo después de decir eso un brillo azulado comenzó a surgir del fondo de la estructura de hielo, en ese momento Valka se separó de la estructura y esta exploto mostrando a Chimuelo siendo el origen de tan hermoso brillo (bueno a mí me parece hermoso ^~^) que cubría a Hipo, Drago enfureció le ordeno al salvajibestia destruirlo, en ese momento Hipo subió a Chimuelo y se posaron sobre una de las estacas de hielo que apuntaba de frente al alfa para retarlo a una batalla por el poder rugiendo como un alfa y disparo sus ahora más poderosas bolas de plasma, el alfa no se quedó atrás y comenzó a disparar hielo y a intentar recuperar el control que había roto Chimuelo al rugir y liberar a los demás dragones del trance en el que los tenia, haciendo que el par de amigos volaran y Chimuelo perdiera su brillo al distraerse por no volver a caer bajo control otra vez, al ver esto Hipo guio a Chimuelo donde había lo que parecía ser una bandera rota la cual tomo para cubrir los ojos y solapas para evitar que lo controlaran de nuevo, sin embargo nada parecía funcionar ya que el salvajibestia no retrocedía.

Hipo comenzaba a sentirse un poco desesperado ya que nada parecía detener a Drago y su alfa, en ese momento apareció Estoico sosteniendo su costado sangrante y siendo apoyado por Bocón y Patón para mantenerse en pie y diciéndole que no se diera por vencido, Hipo se sintió feliz de ver a su padre y Chimuelo también bueno el por escucharlo y se pusieron en marcha para proteger su pueblo y familia, pero esa pequeña distracción le iba a costar caro ya que el salvajibestia estaba a punto de lanzar un poderoso disparo de hielo justo a Chimuelo que no podía ver pero fue desviado cuando el cuándo el salvajibestia que estaba en el nido de Valka "Nevado" (es que así se me hace menos confuso y me gusto el nombre ;p) reapareció desde el fondo de las profundidades y rugió para reatar al alfa que le había quitado su poder, cuando Hipo le quito la venda a Chimuelo le dijo **–bueno** **ahora sabemos cómo llegaron hasta aquí-**.

Y así dio inicio la gran batalla final mientras Nevado embestía al contrario, Hipo y Chimuelo deshicieron ayudar por lo que este último encendió nuevamente su brillo y comenzó a atacar con sus súper potentes bolas de plasma a lo que los demás dragones siguieron su ejemplo y comenzaron a atacar con sus respectivos disparos contra el tirano que los había esclavizado, siguieron peleado hasta que Chimuelo lanzo una bola de plasma súper concentrada que dio en uno de los colmillos del salvajibestia justo donde tenía un golpe haciendo que se rompiera y cayera al mar, después de eso Drago que se había mantenido en la cabeza del dragón salto al mar mientras el tirano se iba a las profundidades para huir dándose por vencido y dando fin a la batalla y con un rígido de Nevado demostrando su poder para ser secundado por un rugido colectivo anunciado la victoria.

Una gran cantidad de dragones bajaron a tierra para reencontrarse con sus respectivos jinetes, entre ellos Chimuelo descendió justo frente a Estoico con un semblante triste dispuesto a pedir disculpas e Hipo bajo del lomo de Chimuelo para pedirle a su padre que perdonara a su amigo cuando Estoico de adelanto y dijo viendo a Chimuelo **–te perdono sé que no eras tú, después de todo salvaron a Berk con ayuda-** viendo a Nevado y el reto de los dragones que se encontraba a su alrededor **–pero lo salvaron con una condición, que Hipo se encargue de Berk mientras me recupero después podrán explorar un poco más, aunque me cueste admitirlo estoy peor de lo que parece- **poniendo una mano sobre el Hombro de Hipo que se encontraba frente a él junto a Chimuelo.

Estoico y Valka estaban frente a ellos con una sonrisa llena de orgullo de que su hijo se hubiera salvado Berk otra vez, en ese momento Bricanubes apareció e hizo una reverencia y al instante el resto de os dragones lo imito, a Chimuelo le sorprendió la actitud y volteo a Nevado que hizo una señal con la cabeza en señal de respeto dándole a Valka la tarea de aclarar que Chimuelo ahora era respetado como un alfa a lo que este se irguió con orgullo aceptando las muestras de respeto que los otros le mostraban.

Después de eso a Estoico le dio un fuerte ataque de dolor, inmediatamente Hipo dio la orden de llevarlo a él y cualquier otro herido que hubiese al gran salón del cual fue una suerte que la entrada no quedara totalmente bloqueada solo fue cuestión de romper un par de estacas de hielo que con ayuda de los dragones no fue problema y así comenzó uno de los mayores retos para Hipo ser el jefe, reconstruir Berk y lograr que todo volviera a la normalidad, Estoico comprendió lo que Hipo necesitaba y sabía que algún día tomaría el lugar que le correspondía. Así pasaron unas semanas para que Estoico se recuperara lo suficiente y pudiera ayudar a Hipo en la ardua tarea de ser jefe y Chimuelo aprendía y ayudaba a Nevado en las responsabilidades de alfa ya que este también había resultado bastante herido durante la batalla y bueno lo más importante que había aprendido es que un alfa ve por su nido.

Así transcurrieron unos pocos meses para que todo volviera a la normalidad tanto Estoico como Nevado volvieran a tomar sus responsabilidades como jefes e Hipo y Chimuelo volvieran a su afán explorar nuevas tierras y nuevas especias de dragones pero este solo era el comienzo de una nueva aventura **Y EL NUEVO PRINCIPIO**.

**Como esta:**

Hipo y Chimuelo viajaban hacia 'Axila Lamida' para explorar un poco más el terreno y ver si podían descubrir nuevos dragones, pero el clima no parecía estar a su favor ya que durante el camino comenzó a nublarse y aunque al principio no le tomaron importancia estando a punto de llegar a la isla el viento comenzó a soplar muy fuerte a tal punto que casi se formaba un huracán a pesar de que trataban de mantenerse tan estables como fuera posible pero (ese mendigo 'pero' como me encanta) resultaba casi imposible y para colmo también comenzó una tormenta a la que poco le faltaba para ser eléctrica y bueno todo eso combinado dio origen a un huracán del cual no podían refugiarse porque no había ni un mísero pedacito de tierra en el cual descender lo que dejo como única opción llegar a la isla, el huracán no dio tregua y pronto logro su cometido (si el huracán quería eso y no, no estaba vivo), logrando separar a Hipo y Chimuelo el cual cayó al agua dolorosamente a causa de la altura (hay que aceptar que ay maneras dolorosas de caer al agua y el cayo de una de esas maneras-_-) a lo que atino a nadar cuando logro llenar sus pulmones nuevamente de oxígeno para su alivio vio que no se encontraba tan lejos de la costa como él creía así que obviamente se puso a nadar llegando rápidamente a la playa y se refugió en una pequeña cueva cercana quedando inmediatamente inconsciente…

**Mientras tanto con Hipo:**

Había caído muy fuerte sobre unos árboles que amortiguaron un poco la caída al menos evitando que terminara con algo fracturado y para su mala suerte seguía lloviendo a cantaros y se encontraba en lo que parecía el fondo de un barranco que sería muy difícil de escalar, así que opto por recorrer el lugar en busca de una cueva donde refugiarse una salida o mejor aún encontrar a su amigo, la primera no era urgencia no se podía mojar más de lo que ya estaba pero las otras dos eran más importantes así que apuro el paso hasta que encontró lo que parecía ser una roca moviéndose por sí sola para transformarse en un enorme dragón y antes de que pudiera reaccionar el dragón que de alguna manera se había encogido… un poco, pero continuando con la racha de mala suerte de Hipo inmediatamente después sintió una fuerte punzada en el brazo, le quemaba como si le estuvieran clavando un metal al rojo vivo y causara que toda la sangre del cuerpo le hirviera ya que podía ver el vapor emanando de todo su cuerpo y como cereza del pastel el dragón comenzó a hablar pero el dolor comenzaba a causar que perdiera la razón que solo lo dejo escuchar una parte de todo lo que le dijo ósea el principio (ya no me entendí ni yo:/) **–tu nobleza y espíritu de dragón te hacen merecedor del valioso don que te voy a dar pero debes guardar el secreto o solo contarlo a quienes sean de tu entera confianza…-** en ese momento todo se volvió oscuro la voz seguía hablando pero ya no distinguía lo que decía… solo… ruido y después nada.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a calar en su rostro pero no fue lo que lo despertó, lo que realmente lo despertó fue la sensación de una suave un poco rasposa y bífida lengua sobre su rostro, teniendo como única reacción usar sus manos para alejar el rostro del reptil que funciono bastante bien, aún no había abierto los ojos pero mentalmente agradecía que estos lengüetazos no estuvieran tan llenos de baba como siempre, lo que causo un clic en su cerebro Chimuelo jamás haría eso así que decidió abrir lentamente sus ojos, lo que tenía frente a él lo dejo impactado. Era un furia nocturna que estaba lo suficientemente lejos para verlo completo pero no tanto como para no acercarse, en un principio creyó que era Chimuelo ya que no había más furias nocturnas pero inmediatamente descarto la idea ya que no tenía silla ni prótesis, de hecho su cola estaba completa y la movía lentamente de un lado a otro y lo más importante eran sus ojos no eran aquel verde toxico de su amigo eran azules, un azul hermoso a su parecer tan azules como el océano mismo que lo veían con curiosidad y desconfianza preparándose para lo que viniera, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que este furia nocturna era tan expresivo como Chimuelo y era del mismo tamaño solo que un poco más fino…

**Es mi primer fic y el principio de una historia mucho más grande, perdón por como conté el final pero necesitaba hacer lo rápido y luego perdí la inspiración, además tengo mucho trabajo y bueno como dicen por ahí "es lo que ay" así que GRACIAS por leer y perdón por las faltas de ortografía (si ven faltas de ortografía díganme si quieren), sin más reviews, positivos, negativos, constructivos, destructivos, jitomatazos, mentadas son recibidos por igual y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
